Falling Upwards
by bittenapple17
Summary: When Isabella Swan moves to Forks, Washington for her new life, will the drama be too much for her? And what about that gorgeous boy who just seems to be interested in her? Not a good summary, read it and give it a chance! Fun story OOC B/E
1. Introduction

**Bella POV**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but call me Bella for short. I don't like Isabella. I'm seventeen years of age and I'm a brand- spankin' new resident of Forks, Washington. Since my thirteenth birthday, I've always had these two best friends- Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. They've been with me through everything, including my mom, Renee, passing away. They are currently residing in Forks and I'm excited to reunite with them again. Now, I'm living with my father, Charlie, who's a small-minded chief of police. Oh, and he owns a gun, don't mess with him. I start my senior year at Eastland Academy tomorrow, and I'm kinda nervous to be honest with you. See, I wouldn't describe myself as beautiful, gorgeous, or even pretty, but I wouldn't call myself ugly. I'm just a plain jane. I've only had one serious boyfriend in my life, and his name was Jacob. We dated for a year and a half then called it off when I caught him cheating on me. I was always kinda shy and meeting new people wasn't exactly one of my favorite things. Neither is walking. See, I'm kind of accident- prone. I trip over invisible things, and if that doesn't happen, then I tend to walk into things, like walls. I've been to my old hospital so many times, they knew me by name. Stupid huh? Well that's me. Isabella Swan.

**Edward POV**

I'm Edward Cullen. Don't call me Cullen, Eddie, or Ed; I'll bite your head off. Don't believe me? It's been done before, it's easy. I'm just kidding; I'm not that vicious, at least not usually. Anyway, I'm seventeen years old and back for another boring and pointless of Eastland Academy. But this year I'm gonna be a senior so it shouldn't suck as much, hopefully. I predicting most of the same things, Lauren trying to get me to ask her out by being repulsively flirty, all my female teachers ogling over me subtly yet thinking I'm clueless, and all my male teachers hating me, the football coach working me until I'm literally bleeding and my best friends, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Hale, urging me to get drunk for the first time in my life. I want something different this year. Maybe someone different perhaps? I've given up on dating for now, mainly because all of the girls here just want me because I'm the football captain. Dating cheerleaders isn't my thing. I have this addiction to music and I play the piano. My friends think It's pretty wimpy, but I don't care for their opinions. I listen to so much music, that my room is covered in CDs. My mother, Esme, isn't too happy that no one can see her artwork she painted on my walls. No, I'm not exaggerating. I'm not what everyone builds me up to be, really. I'm just Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter One

Read and review please!

**The First Day**

**Bella-**

I inhaled the Washington air deeply as I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked with somewhat grace up to the entrance of Eastland Academy. I remembered Alice and Rose were supposed to meet me near the flagpole, but there were hundreds of pretty, skinny girls in the shortest skirts possible, and I couldn't find them, but I noticed the hundreds of guys checking out those girls. All except one, I noticed, who by the way, was very attractive. I laughed bitterly, high school never changes, does it? He looked my way and caught my eye. My God, he was breathtaking. Screw Greek Gods. Great, three minutes into the day and I already have a guy think I'm a stalker of some type. I shook my head and continued walking to the front office. This year, I was gonna change. I was gonna be a 'Bolder Bella.'

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I have my schedule and everything, but I'm not sure where to go." I stated nervously to the secretary.

"Oh hi! It's perfectly fine. I can have someone show you around if you're comfortable with that." She offered with a heavy southern accent.

"Really? That'd be great!"

"Sure thing. I can have one of our honor students come pick you up here and show you around and to each class."

"Thanks. Now I don't have to worry about getting lost." I joked.

She smiled and picked up the phone, "Hey Eleanor, it's Carla, can you find Edward Cullen and have him escort a new girl to her classes, please? Thank you!"

A few moments later, the door opened and there was the Greek God himself standing there. Breathe Bella! He's just a human, and besides, he's probably one of the girls who'd rather go out with a cheerleader. His eyes passed mine again. I nearly fainted.

"Hey Carla, Eleanor called me up here about showing someone to class?" He greeted.

Oh My God. This was my helper?! Carla smiles, and pointed to me. I looked over at Edward, he looked just as shocked and surprised as I was.

"Well, get moving you two. You can't be late!" Carla urged.

We walked out of the building in an awkward silence when I decided I was gonna be the one who broke the ice.

"I'm Bella, and you're Edward?"

"Sure am," There was a noticeable pause, "What's your first class?"

"I have Biology with Mr. Callahan first, so where's that?"

He laughed heartily. God, his laugh sounded like music, it was such a beautiful laugh. I know it's weird, but I'm not gonna lie.

"That sucks, Callahan is pretty hard on new students. You have to get to know him before you expect him to give you any respect at all."

And don't even get me started on how godly his voice was. Even if we were walking and talking, I still haven't tripped yet.

"That's great," I moaned, "More teachers who hate me for more reason!"

"Hey, that's high school. I bet your other school wasn't any better than this, and I'm warning you now, it's not gonna be any better. Where were you before here?"

"California. We had to move because my dad got a promotion and he 'just couldn't pass it up,'" I quoted.

His mouth formed an "O," then he spoke again, "So what do you have second?"

"Umm," I stuttered, "Calculus with Chandler."

"Oh hey! I have that class too."

My heart jumped, "Oh, well that's good, another person I know who's gonna be there."

"Who else?" He looked hot when he was confused.

"My best friends Alice and Rose, do you know them?"

He laughed again, "How could I not? See, Alice is dating one of my best friends, Jasper, and Rose, I believe, is screwing around with Emmett."

"I don't know who Jasper and Emmett are, but Alice and Rose never told me that!"

We finished our walk to my first period class but I didn't want it to end. Talking to him was exciting, and he wasn't like most people.

"So here's your class, and I'll be waiting here when it gets out to walk you to Chandler's class."

"Sounds good. Thanks." I smiled, and then walked into class.

The class was pretty much just introductions and reviews but I did meet a few new people, like Angela Webber. She was really nice, and offered to show me around as well but when I told her Edward was already helping me, she looked shocked. But on the other side of the room, there were these two blonde girls who kept shooting me dirty looks. I already made enemies, that's perfect. The bell rang, signifying that class was over. It went by pretty quick, so I promised to sit with Angela and her friends at lunch to continue our conversation. I walked out of the room and saw one of the blonde girls all over Edward, but he didn't look amused. Just annoyed. When he saw me, his face lit up.

"BELLA! Let's walk to class so we're not late!"

What's gotten into him? Whatever it was, I didn't mind.

"Bye Eddie Bear!" The girl shouted and blew him an air kiss.

"So, 'Eddie Bear' that your girlfriend?" Oops, I probably sounded a little too jealous. Oh well, I wanted answers.

"Okay first, please don't call me Eddie Bear, and second, that's Lauren Mallory, she's been all over me since eighth grade and I keep telling her no, but she doesn't seem to get the hint!" He exasperated.

"So someone likes you," I'm sorry, but was he complaining that someone liked him? "It's not like she's unattractive or anything, only when she shoots evil glances at you across the room." I muttered the last part.

He snorted, "She's not beautiful, and she's not disgustingly hideous, I guess she's average. But I don't like her, she's so fake and annoying. And she shoots evil glances to anyone who even looks my way. Ha, people think she's made of plastic." I guess he did hear the last part.

I laughed at that one because I actually believed it. And that's when I caught him staring at me.

"So, you have math with me?" he asked, trying to change the subject, I noticed.

"I guess I do. So then you don't have to wait outside for me and be attacked by an 'average' girl." I joked as I walked into the room.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" someone yelled from across the room and tackled me to the ground.

"ALICE!" It was so good to see her, and see Rose yell at her for everything, but we were best friends, we joked around all the time.

"Owww," I groaned as I rubbed my head where Alice knocked me over.

I heard the musical laugh from behind me.

"Hey Alice, Rose." He greeted. He stuck out his hand for me to get up. When my hand met his, there were fireworks, sparks, whatever. Something powerful. Even after I was back vertically, our hands were still together. Rose cleared her throat, bringing both of us back to earth. I blushed bright red and let go of his hand immediately.

"Um, sorry." I mumbled.

"No big," He smiled. Oh, that smile. Was there anything about him that wasn't perfect? His hair, teeth, body, laugh, and eyes were all just so gorgeous.

"Class, Class, settle down, let's get started with the lesson." Mrs. Chandler eyed our little group as we walked to some free seats in the back of the room. I sat next to Alice, and Rose sat behind her, and to my displeasure, Edward sat behind me. I was actually listening to the lesson, until Alice handed me a folded note in her perfect cursive handwriting, "Where were you this morning? We couldn't find you at the flagpole."

"Office, couldn't find classes, or you guys either. :(," I replied, folding it back up and discreetly handing it back.

"Oh, and I'm guessing Edward is helping you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I dunno, it seemed like you guys were friends."

"I guess."

"Hey wanna go bowling tonight with me, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose? I'll give you the details at lunch."

I nodded and ended the non-verbal conversation there, not wanting to get caught. The class went on for about another ten minutes then the bell rang.

"I'll see you at lunch Bella!" Alice said as she departed with Rose, leaving me with Edward. He look absolutely stunning as he walked up towards me.

"So what's next?" He asked.

"Gym with Rollins."

He laughed that musical laugh once again, "You're kidding me."

"No, why?" I asked, confused."

"I have that class also." He explained smiling. Thank you, God! We started walking to class, in that silence I dreaded. But this time, he initiated conversation.

"So… What do you have fourth?"

"History with Barker, and after that I have lunch, I believe."

"Well, we have lunch together, but I don't have that fourth."

We arrived at the gym and I headed into the locker room to change into my gym uniform when I saw that Lauren girl and her friend.

"Hey! You're Bella, right? The new girl?" Lauren asked cheerily, purposely sneering the last part.

Wow, could you be any more fake? But I wasn't gonna say that to her face.

"Yeah," I didn't want to make big conversation with her, so I walked away to go find my locker and change. When I was done, I proceeded out to the gymnasium where I was faced with Edward, the Greek god himself. He smiled when he saw me. As I was walking up to him, Lauren came out of nowhere and ran over to him. Whatever, you can have him, it's not like he's interested in me anyway. I rolled my eyes then walked away so I could go meet some other girls.

I met two juniors, Megan and Katie, who were sisters. They were really nice to me and explained how Eastland Academy "worked." It was pretty interesting, considering in my old school, barely anything happened. They also explained to me that Edward Cullen was a 'God Himself' and "undeniably unattainable." Hah, I expected that. I mean, someone looking like him is impossible to get. But then they started telling me about how he's always football captain and how he's the reason why they always win the school's games. It was actually refreshing that there were at least two other people who aren't rude, or fake. The whistle blew, announcing that it was time to go back into the locker rooms and change.

After the bell rang, it took me longer to leave the locker room. Why? I tripped over something or nothing, but it took me awhile to regain consciousness. As I was walking, I felt someone pull on my arm.

"Where were you?" Edward asked. He actually seemed genuinely worried about me. I thought it was cute but then I snapped back to life, realizing that I've known this boy for what? Four hours?

"Oh, I was talking to some new people," I lied. Telling someone I was accident- prone was not my goal here.

"Like who?"

"Like Megan and Katie, and oh, I finally met that Lauren girl," I said, as I started walking, again not wanting to be late.

"Megan and Katie…" he struggled to recall, "Oh! I know them! So what'd you talk about?" He totally disregarded that Lauren comment.

"Basically how this school worked, and you were mentioned in the conversation once or twice," I tried to be mysterious.

"Oh really? And was it good- mentioning or bad- mentioning?" He asked curiously.

"Good," He looked a little relieved, "but there was a few negative things," This time, I actually got to see Edward blush, at least I thought so. "Like how you're football captain every year, and you always have 'fans', but also that you've never had a girlfriend since ninth grade," He just looked at me, but I continued on. It was too late to go back now anyway. "Why?"

He exhaled, "Because everyone here is the same. They're all fake and annoying. All they care about is clothes and makeup and other girly things. I don't know, none of that's really interesting to me." I couldn't believe he told me that. I mean, he could get any girl he wanted. Any! But he didn't want them.

"Oh," Was all I could possibly say. I saw the classroom up ahead and took this as my cue to end the conversation there. I waved goodbye to him, and he waved back.

The class consisted of introductions and reviews, just like the other classes, but this was the first day, so it was typical. I didn't see anyone I knew in that class, so I took the liberty to talk to some guys. The girls didn't seem to like me, so I didn't provoke them anymore. I saw a little group of two guys and they looked friendly. One of them was really built and muscular with dark hair, and the other was quite the opposite. He had light blonde hair and he wasn't as built, but he was in no way wimpy looking.

"Hey, I'm Bella. I'm new here, so I thought I'd stop and introduce myself,"

The dark haired one's eyes widened, "B-Bella Swan?"

"Yeah… Is there something wrong?"

"No it's just that my girlfriend always talks about how you're her best friend and how amazing it is to talk to you and blah blah blah. I don't really listen to her when she goes into gushy mode. Right. So I'm Emmett, and this," he motioned toward the blonde haired guy, "Is Jasper," he explained. Jasper smiled and held out his hand. I shook it.

"Oh yeah! I heard that you," I pointed to Emmett, "are with Rose, and you," pointing to Jasper, "are taking care of my Alice."

They both shook their heads, smiling.

" I guess Alice or Rose told you then?" Jasper asked.

"No, actually. They never told me that," they both looked confused, "my friend Edward did." This time, their eyes both widened in shocked.

"Edward… Cullen?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah?" It came out more like a question.

"That's our best buddy!" Emmett exclaimed. Jasper just laughed at Emmett's newfound hyperness.

"You'll have to excuse Em, he can be quite… silly," Jasper added.

We talked for awhile more about their girlfriends, videogames and whatnot. I was glad I met them, no thanks to my 'Best Friends.' The bell rang.

"Hey Bella, you should come sit with us at lunch," Emmett invited. I nodded and left. Edward wasn't there, so I got a little worried, so I caught up with Em and Jasper, and they walked me to lunch. When we got there, I saw Edward engrossed in conversation with Alice. Jasper didn't look worried, I guess he trusted Edward enough to know he wouldn't make a move on his girl. But I, on the other hand, did not like being stood up. Okay, well maybe not 'stood up,' but I was expecting him and he didn't show.


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO: FALLING**

Edward's POV

I think there's something wrong with me. I'm not the type of guy who'll look forward all day to seeing a girl. I've never felt like this and I was sure Bella didn't feel the same way. She was just so… different. She didn't talk about makeup, or clothes. No, instead she was just herself. And she made me blush! I never blush. EVER. But what surprised me the most was that after less than four hours of knowing each other, she got me to open up about I felt about the girls in my school. And I was being completely honest, too. None of them held interest for me, but that was until Bella came. Again, what's wrong with me?! I've known Bella for less than a day and I think I already have a crush on her. I don't want her to end up being one of the girls who obsesses over me and fakes knowing about football and other sports. I wanted her to be someone different and I was almost positive she was.

When we walked from class to class, I always looked forward to spending alone time with her, getting to know her better. See, everyone thinks I'm this big, bad player. That I 'act like I like a girl and then when she asks me out, I reject her.' It definitely isn't like that. Most of the time, I'm just looking around the room when my eyes just happen to reach a girl's, and it doesn't mean to show that I was staring. But don't even get me started on Lauren Mallory. She embarrassed me after first period when I was waiting for Bella. 'Eddie Bear,' Really?! At that point, I would have preferred Ed.

I snapped out of my thoughts and tried concentrating on my Literature class's boring introduction but I couldn't shake the thought of her. Just then, the bell rang, and SHIT. I forgot to pick Bella up! OH SHIT. I tried calming myself down, but that wasn't working. Rose had that class with me and reminded me that Emmett and Jasper were in that class and that they knew about Bella, so they would take care of her. I exhaled and felt better as I walked to the cafeteria with her. When we got there, we sat down at our usual table, the one in the very back where people couldn't bother us; away from everyone else. Alice came over to me and seemed eager to see me. I just hoped Bella got here okay, considering that she had no idea where anything was.

When Alice didn't see Bella with me, she asked calmly, "Edward, where's Bella?"

"I, uh, forgot her?" I said hesitantly, not quite knowing what to say that wouldn't get me into trouble. Don't piss Alice off, ever. Just trust me on that.

"EDWARD CULLEN, HOW COULD YOU FORGET MY BEST FRIEND AT A SCHOOL SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT? YOU KNOW I SHOULD-"I cut her off.

"Chill, Rose told me that Jasper and Em were in that class also, and that they would help her out." Rose chimed in.

"You know she doesn't even know Em and Jasper right?"Alice added. I froze. She didn't?! But just then, the ugly grey double doors opened and I saw Em, Jasper and Bella, who were all laughing and talking together. I thought they didn't know each other? Bella saw me, and she looked a little pissed, so I went over there to try and explain it to her. Truth be told, she was kinda cute when she was pissed off.

"Bella- I'm so sorry! I was ca-," She cut me off, holding her hand up. I thought she was going to smack me! "Edward, it's fine. If you didn't forget about me, I wouldn't have met Emmett and Jasper," she said smiling. I felt a little better, but I wasn't gonna forget to get her again.

"I'M GONNA GO GET FOOD!" Emmett announced, thinking that people actually cared.

"Well, at least you met them. For the formal introduction, this is Jasper," as I motioned to the blonde one. "And this is Emmett," as I smacked his head. Wait, I thought he went to go get food! I swear, that guy is like a walking cinderblock, eats like a goat, yet can sneak up on people like a rat. He's not human- that's my only theory on Emmett.

"Do you want to sit over here with us today?" Alice asked eagerly. I was going to ask, but Alice did it for me. I love that pixie.

"Sure! Sounds gre-," she stopped talking and began to think about something, "Nevermind, I already promised Angela I'd sit with her today. Sorry."

"Nah, it's not a big deal. If you want, you can invite her to sit over here with us." Her face turned into a huge grin, so I guess she was down with that idea.

"Great, I'll go find her and bring her over here," I watched her as she walked off, thinking I should probably go with her.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Emmett asked loudly. He was one of my best buds, but damn he could get obnoxious. Really obnoxious. Over the summer, somehow Jasper had the idea that we should go bowling, and guess what Emmett did. Just guess. He sat in the arcade room the entire time and played air hockey with a six year old girl for five hours. No, I'm not kidding.

"What?" I asked innocently. This got me death glares from the four of them.

"Oh please, you're drooling over Bella." Alice doesn't beat around the bush, have you noticed?

"No, I'm not!" I protested, "I'm just helping her around the school, trying to be friendly."

"Right." Jasper said, implying that he did not believe me whatsoever.

"Anyway, she's pretty sick. Like, she tells some pretty amusing jokes," Emmett raved, "Dude, she plays Call of Duty!" I rolled my eyes at him. Emmett LOVES video games. He has quite the obsession with them, obviously. But to hear him rave about Bella honestly shocked me a little. She's already made an impact on my friends and she's been here for less than a day. No one does that. It took the boys almost half a year to warm up to Rosealie and Alice. Bella's already one of their favorites and they've known each other for what? Five hours?

"Hey, she's coming back." Rose pointed out. I saw she found Angela and they were talking about something animatedly. Angela told her something and it made Bella laugh hard. Wow, her smile was beautiful, but nothing in comparison to her entirely. Again, what's wrong with me? I already have a crush on Bella and it's only the middle of the day! Slow your jets, Edward. Cool it.

"Hey dude, you're going to football tryouts tonight, right?" Emmett asked me right as Bella and Angela walked up. He was trying to show me off to Bella a little by bragging that I play football and am captain. Although I did appreciate it a little, that kind of stuff didn't really seem impress Bella, which impressed me. But I went along with it anyway. I didn't bother going to get food today, wasn't really hungry.

"Yeah, is it just seniors and juniors tonight?"

"No, Coach Stevens putting freshmen and sophomores in there as well," Jasper chimed in.

"That's not fair!" I complained.

"Why? What's wrong with freshmen and sophomores?" Bella asked calmly. I was surprised she joined in the conversation, but I wasn't gonna deny her the answer.

"Freshmen and sophomores get in the way, act like they're the newest Tim Tebow and they usually aren't even selected for the teams anyway," I explained, irritated at Coach.

"Oh. So when do you guys have practice?" She asked.

"Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays," I started, "But I don't know if they changed the times again this year," I looked at Jasper, who was holding Alice's hand.

"Nah. They're still from three-thirty to seven," Jasper stated. I groaned.

This was gonna be a long school year. I looked over at Bella, who was sitting next to Angela and Rose and all three of them were talking about something interesting but I couldn't hear what. Jasper, Emmett and Alice were talking about video games I believe, but I didn't bother to engage in any of their conversations. I sat there like a loner, just engrossed in my thoughts. I just wanted to get my mind off Bella and go kick some freshman ass at football. Yeah, that sounded fun. Lunch ended a few minutes later and Alice offered, well more like demanded, to walk Bella up to her next class. I didn't bother arguing with Alice because that little pixy is full of surprises. My advice? If you piss her off, sleep with one eye open.


End file.
